


[CLex][Smallville]Tradition

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [92]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 即便是我们不再信任彼此，不再深爱彼此，但是彼此间的吸引，始终不变。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Tradition

[CLex][Smallville]Tradition  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Tradition  
Clark很久之前就觉得Lex看自己的眼神有些不对劲，肯定不是看朋友那种眼神，Lex应该是喜欢上了自己。正好他也觉得自己也喜欢上了Lex，于是直接去找Lex对质。   
得到的结论是肯定的。   
不过由于Clark的年龄和保守，他俩并没有越界，只是约定待Clark 成年后再进行。   
之后就是信任危机等一大堆乱七八糟的事，俩人渐渐疏远。   
不过他们还是按照约定，在Clark 成年后，共赴巫山，酣畅淋漓。   
之后，虽然他们还是慢慢分手决裂了，不过还是保持着定期私会的习惯。   
直到闹大了，Lex死了。   
后来Lex复活，Clark打败Darkseid后私下去找Lex，想延续私会传统，但是Lex失忆一脸懵逼，也没续下来。   
直到Clark得知Lex要搞个大事，于是直接去使出浑身解数色诱了Lex。   
虽然Lex答应了不搞这个事，但是其他的搞事还是不会停止，不过这个传统可以延续。   
当然Clark还是会一如既往的阻止他搞事。   
不过酣畅淋漓的私会一直延续着。   
当然，Clark还是没向Lex承认他就是Superman，俩人还是不再信任对方。   
当然其实Lex是知道的，他只是失忆了，又不傻。   
混乱交织。

即便是我们不再信任彼此，不再深爱彼此，但是彼此间的吸引，始终不变。


End file.
